


December 7th - Candy Cane

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Everyone is laughing at York in the halls.





	

For the third time, York stopped in the hall as someone behind him started to laugh. And for the third time, he was met with carefully blank faces that disappeared around the first available corner. 

“Oh, York.”

He turned again, and found Carolina smiling into her hand. “What?”

“Just..hold still.” She stepped forward and turned him slightly by the shoulders so he was facing away and leaned down.

“Whoa…shouldn’t you be buying me a drink or something first?”

There was a heavy sigh before she grabbed his hand, twisting his arm around until his palm was flat on the back of his pants….

…where it stuck.

“Ugh–” York found an end, and slowly peeled the offending object away. He brought it forward to find a lint-covered candy cane. He looked over to see Carolina biting the edge of her knuckle, trying to keep from laughing. “This amuses you.” She couldn’t speak, but nodded her head fervently. “Well, tell North that he’s grounded. No more candy for the rest of this week, or he’s going to be on the naughty list.” He shook the candy cane at her for emphasis, then stopped and opened his hand experimentally. The candy clung to his fingers and laughter bubbled around Carolina’s hand. He turned and smiled as he walked away, still peeling the candy off of first one hand, then the other, back and forth, listening to Carolina slowly fall to pieces behind him.


End file.
